Morning Date
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Où Takao obtient finalement un rendez-vous de Kuroko… Et il y a de l'amour dans l'air.


**Morning Date**

 **TunaForDesert**

 _ndt : Heya ! Bon, je n'ai pas tellement de temps avec la rentrée, tout ça tout ça, mais j'ai encore une série de fictions de Tuna for Desert à poster, donc j'essaierai des toutes les publier dans le mois, avant de passer aux autres. (yep, j'en ai beaucoup, soyez heureux) Bonne lecture ! (oh, l'histoire ni la cover ne sont à moi, yadda, yaddan vous connaissez la musique)_

* * *

Takao lança un nouveau coup d'œil à la personne assise en face de lui. Il nota avec une légère appréciation la douce peau pâle, brillante sous les rayons matinaux du soleil. Ses yeux bleu argent remontèrent jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux bleu ciel qui le regardaient.

« Tu es vraiment joli », déclara le joueur de Shutoku avec une réelle sincérité. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant la vue à couper le souffle qu'il avait devant lui.

Le plus petit adolescent soupira de manière inaudible, « Ce n'est absolument pas flatteur, Takao-kun, considérant que je suis un homme. »

Takao sourit avec satisfaction. « Non, je ne crois pas. Mais vraiment, tu es tellement joli, même si tu avais été une fille. J'aimerais aller à un autre rendez-vous avec toi un de ces jours. Bien sûr, si on le gardait secret de tous tes anciens – et présent – coéquipiers. Je ne veux pas que Shin-chan commence à me regarder d'un air meurtrier – pas qu'il ne le fait pas déjà couramment, d'ailleurs.

Les bleus sourcils se froncèrent, « Donc tu m'invite en rendez-vous à cause de ma joliesse ? »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres sourit avec chaleur, « Tu le crois vraiment ? » sa question, posée en un souffle, confondit le pâle adolescent.

Takao rit mystérieusement avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table les séparant. Il observa avec fascination les yeux usuellement inexpressifs s'écarquiller légèrement quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Takao garda cette position un moment avant de faire une téméraire requête. Il fit courir sa langue sur ces douces lèvres roses. Le plus petit haleta de surprise, ce dont profita Takao. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, parcourant l'humide bouche. Un gémissement de plaisir lui suffit pour encourager l'autre à le rejoindre dans cette danse. Il rit à nouveau quand une timide langue effleura la sienne. Ils commencèrent à bouger en harmonie, momentanément perdus dans leur propre plaisir. Le son humide résonna dans le café vide, seulement accompagnés par de doux gémissements.

Takao se retira avec réticence, le besoin d'air devenant insupportable. Leurs souffles se croisaient, et le plus grand resta ainsi un peu plus longtemps.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » demanda t-il à voix basse. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus semblait étourdi. Takao en conclut joyeusement que cela devait être son premier baiser.

« N-non… » la faible réponse fit sourire brillamment le joueur de Shutoku, tout à fait heureux de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

XXX

 _Quelques semaines plus tard…_

Les joueurs de Rakuzan et Shutoku s'alignèrent face à face. L'assourdissant bruit de l'audience retentissait dans le gymnase.

« Bon match à tous ! »

Ils se mirent en formation, et à la surprise des deux membres de la Génération des Miracles présent dans les deux équipes, la douce voix de leur ex-coéquipier se joignit aux applaudissements.

« Takao-kun, fais-de ton mieux. »

Akashi et Midorima regardèrent en direction de la provenance de la voix, et surprise, surprise, Kuroko Tetsuya se tenait là avec son fameux visage inexpressif.

« Tetsuya ? » Les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi et les verts de Midorima se tournèrent vers le numéro 10 de Shutoku. Le possesseur des yeux de faucon les ignora et salua joyeusement de la main le joueur fantôme.

« Tet-chan~ n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis si je gagne~ »

Snap.

Et c'est ainsi que Shutoku rencontra sa défaite.

Par la main d'un fou furieux (et un peu confus quant à savoir comment leur relation avait commencé) ex-capitaine des Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, je sais que c'est court, mais c'est mignon, non ? J'aime beaucoup ce pairing, personnellement._

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
